To melt at the very end of the battle
by Venom Rocks
Summary: Escocia siempre había percibido su relación como un constante reto.Lo que no sabía era que Gales la percibía igual,aunque por razones distintas.Ambos querrían ganar a su manera,y no flaquearían hasta conseguirlo/ EscociaxGales! Para Ashiteru-sama!


**Yay! Lo acabé! Estoy super tarde y con una sonrisa estúpida pegada en la cara (pasa en los momentos del día en el que mi inteligencia se va al caño)**

**Dedicado a Ai-san! Oh**~ **Te agradezco haber aceptado! ;D A pesar que esto me costó trabajo porque lo hice de a pocos y en una situación muy extraña, en verdad me distrajo! Y fue extraño, porque creo que existió una especie de ruido entre la canción que me prediste para hacerlo y yo, ya que últimamente he estado muy al tono de esa canción de los noventa (creo) de 'Tren al Sur' jajaja Aunque obvio, no hay nada de eso aquí, porque habría sido super raro D:**

**Por eso, te confesaré que adapté la letra y las sensaciones que causaba, pero no estoy segura si la narración va acorde con el tono ;( No sé como percibas todo al final, y me gustaría saberlo! Para ver que debo corregir a la próxima ;D**

**Puntos a aclarar:**

**-La idea es de Ashiteru-sama**

**-La canción de referencia fue Flaming Ice ( Quién es el artista? XD) en un video de Hetalia que estaba muy bueno ;3**

**-No es AU! XD Hace tiempo que no escribía en universo real, y ya lo extrañaba!**

**Creo que eso es todo!**

**Gracias ~**

**To melt at the very end of the battle**

El largo recorrido que lo había hecho estar allí, justo en ese momento, con la suficiente precisión como para que en ese instante estuviera observando a cierto ojioliva sentado en el asiento del frente, más por instinto que por pura conciencia, había sido de constante reto.

Escocia era, sin duda, un hombre de retos. Y no sólo eso, sino que incluso llegaba a ser uno muy arriesgado. Sin embargo, todo cuanto reto, desafío o riesgo que pudiera haber tomado y perfilado entre sus dedos hasta derrotarlo, se había visto opacado por la sola aparición de un muchacho que había cambiado su vida por completo, sin que nadie lo supiera, claro estaba.

Ese hombre no era cualquiera, sino que era de su misma condición, y la cuestión no quedaba allí: Se trataba nada más y nada menos de su hermano menor, Gales.

Gales tal y como era: Gales frio, Gales indiferente, Gales siempre apático, Gales aburrido, Gales imperturbable, Gales calculador y Gales impredecible. Cualquier cosa de Gales le encantaba, lo que llevaba al razonamiento mismo que Gales le encantaba tal cual.

Oh~ ¡Por supuesto que lo adoraba! Sobre todo cuando tenía oportunidad de verlo de cerca y observarlo de manera descarada y altiva, sin que nadie se percatara al estar concentrados en las discusiones del estúpido meeting al que Inglaterra los había obligado a asistir porque aquella vez era él el anfitrión, y necesitaba ayuda.

Ahora hablaban de alguna ridiculez, claro, aunque no estaba seguro, estando realmente ido de todo eso y concentrado en calar su cigarrillo y exhalar el humo mientras miraba el perfil de su hermano, quien prestaba atención a todo lo dicho con parsimoniosa actitud, gesto tranquilo y con la vista en la hoja con el itinerario de los puntos que iban a ser tratados.

Viéndolo así, sólo le daban ganas de hacer una cosa, y esa cosa sólo podía llevarlo a una promesa: La promesa que ese sería el día en que lo haría. El día en que vencería a ese gran reto autoimpuesto y por mucho tiempo imposible.

-Hoy lo haré- Suspiró, al tiempo que el humo salía de sus pulmones y su lengua apenas pasaba juguetonamente por su labio inferior, todavía mirando al ojioliova. Él sintió la pesada mirada sobre sí y dirigió su vista hacia el objeto de esas miradas por inercia, no sorprendiéndose al ver de quién se trataba o que se encontrara mirándolo.

Sus miradas estuvieron cruzadas por cerca de un minuto, hasta cuando el escocés sonrió de lado mostrando los dientes y él elevó una ligerísima sonrisa –algo tentadora- de aceptación, antes de hacerse a un lado y devolver su atención a la conferencia.

Imitándolo, desvió sus ojos hacia la figura que tenía el turno para hablar. Era, de nuevo, el mocoso de los Estados Unidos, dándole la contra a algo que Francia acababa de decir. Alemania quería callarlos, Inglaterra estaba a punto de saltarle encima al americano, Italia sonreía como idiota y un aura extraña se desprendía del gigantesco ruso.

No dudaba que estuviera aburrido, eso era más como un hecho seguro. Él también lo estaba, tal vez menos que Glen, porque aquellas querellas ridículas y sin sentido le daban a su sarcástica mente más de una cosa de la cual burlarse en silencio. Pero ese no era un día para prestarle la suficiente atención a aquellas insignificancias. Ese era un día diferente, era cosa planteada.

Comenzó, entonces, a hacer un plan secreto, sin mostrar ningún rasgo facial que lo delatara. Pensó en que haría su primer movimiento al finalizar el meeting, para después seguir de manera lineal con un plan de acciones que lo guiarían únicamente a, por fin, recibir una respuesta de su hermano, no sin antes prometerse, como era de costumbre, que no estaría satisfecho hasta que no ocurriera lo que él esperaba.

¿Y qué era aquello que esperaba? Sólo hacía falta asimilar la cara que ponía al ver a Gales y su constante búsqueda visual a todo lo que tuviera que ver con él, si no era él mismo.

Supo que lo abordaría apenas el meeting finalizara. Sólo era cuestión que Dinamarca terminara de hablar, Noruega le recriminara algo, China comenzara a quejarse, algún país hispano-americano hiciese algún comentario y que Estados Unidos finalizara la problemática con una estúpida conclusión más una molesta risa, para que al final, Inglaterra lo cuestionara y todos se largaran dejándolos discutir por cuenta propia.

Habría ayudado mucho si tan sólo fuese más paciente y menos explosivo… Era una suerte que su personalidad lo hubiese llevado a pararse estrepitosamente y pegar una palma a la mesa de madera lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos le prestaran atención y abiertamente diera por concluida la reunión, ignorando al americano idiota que reía mientras su amigo francés y su hermano ya se agarraban a golpes. Alemania lo apoyó y todos iniciaron el desplazamiento tranquilo y aburrido.

Realmente, ¿Qué se sacaba de aquellas conferencias? Nunca lo comprendería. Más le parecía la reunión de un montón de imbéciles que vagamente querían defender lo suyo sin llegar a un consenso en el estricto sentido de la palabra.

Tratando de no prestarle más importancia a su mal humor, se dispuso a guardar sus cosas –y la compostura- lo más rápido que fue capaz, buscando terminar antes que el chico que tenía en frente para que no tenga la oportunidad de _escapar_. Fiel a ese propósito, mandó a volar a Irlanda y a Francia cuando quisieron acercarse, y mucho menos tuvo algún reparo en insultar y campantemente desconocer a Inglaterra cuando éste fue a pedirle su informe.

Visualizó a Glen, quien estaba a punto de terminar de recoger el último folder dentro de su maletín negro. Con la celeridad necesaria se dirigió a su lugar, rodeando la mesa hasta llegar detrás de su asiento. Se inclinó de manera que su cabeza estuvo atrás de la suya, con sus labios muy cerca de su oreja

-Hola~

Gales pareció saltar sobre su silla ligeramente, tal vez por haber sido cogido desprevenido. Reconoció la voz, el tono y el acento, no obstante, y sin mucho tiempo se tranquilizó, a lo que volteó lentamente, con la previa idea de quién era el que acababa de sorprenderlo.

-Buenas tardes, Escocia.

Justo en frente de él, divisó las mismas pupilas que lo hicieron caer hasta lo más profundo de aquel fango de sentimientos: Las pupilas verde oliva que se reflejaron en las verde botella de él, haciendo que pudiese entenderlo todo.

Era algo que no cambiaba, y que probablemente no lo haría tampoco, nunca. Bien era cierto que su hermano ya no medía un metro veinte, sino más del metro setenta, o que ya no tenía el mismo rostro inocente, sino uno mucho más agudo, pero eso no quería decir que el efecto que causaba mirarlo directamente a los ojos hubiera cambiado sustancialmente.

Estaba contra la luz, más podía sentir el brillo en ellos que denotaba su inteligencia y alguno que otro rasgo de su carácter. De cuenta nueva estaba mudo, ido en ellos, más no quería dejarse llevar o mostrar atisbo de distracción. Entonces regresó su sonrisa sarcástica, a lo que erguía su espalda y depositaba sus palmas a los lados de sus caderas.

-¿Te parecería bien un poco de compañía hoy?

El otro entrecerró la mirada un poco y lo inspeccionó, curioso –Debes tener algo planeado, de otra manera no vendrías a preguntarme y me obligarías. Te conozco, solo me pregunto qué será eso que tienes.

-Entonces me conoces bien. Es lo único que diré por ahora~

No era necesario mencionar que no pensaba revelarle sus intenciones, al menos no todavía. Era fundamental mantenerlas ocultas, aunque se trataran de un cliché tan básico, pero que podían pasar por algo más superficial. Después de todo, quería ganar aquel juego implícito de una vez por todas, y no dejaría de jugar hasta que él fuera el único ganador.

Glen suspiró, se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar despacio, con Scott haciendo lo mismo a su lado -¿En qué puedo ayudarte, al final?

-Como dije, sólo vine a ofrecerte compañía, ni más ni menos.

-¿Crees que lo creo?

-No sé. Tal vez pilles la idea, pero por ahora solo eso.

-Yo ya voy de vuelta a Cardiff.

-¿No piensas quedarte en Londres un día más, al menos?

Se las tuvo que arreglar para no sonar tan ansioso como aquella pregunta había sonado en su mente.

Vaya, parecía que parte de su plan se acababa de ir al diablo. A no ser que se amotinara y lo raptara en esa misma habitación, tenía que pensar en algo…

Consideró acompañarlo hasta dicha ciudad, aunque pronto descartó la idea. Conociendo la facilidad con la que recibía a Inglaterra o a los Irlandas en ocasiones poco específicas, se dio cuenta de que no sería factible quedarse en aquella casa, sobre todo si pensaba hacerle lo que _pensaba_ hacerle después de confesarse. Y sí, ese _pensaba _debía ser tomado de la manera más pervertida posible.

-Por algo acabo de decir que ya voy de vuelta a Gales.

Pensó rápido, habló igual de rápido -¿Y por qué no vamos a _mi_ casa? Digo, a Edimburgo. Podríamos hacer algo divertido~

Tenía ganas de reírse, logrando contenerse ¿Qué tan estúpida era una invitación tan acelerada? ¿O qué tan desesperaba sonaba? El menor lo miró como si se tratara de un idiota –que seguro era- con los mismos aires fríos de siempre.

-No pienso ir a Escocia.

A punto de protestar y con la palabras ya hechas en sus cuerdas vocales, un mensaje divino –porque debía ser divino- llegó a su celular, y podría jurar que había llegado al celular del ojioliva también, lo que le resultó tranquilizador y beneficioso, ya teniendo una idea de qué podía connotar todo eso.

Nervioso, sacó el artefacto de su bolsillo y leyó el mensaje lo más rápido que pudo: Era del Primer Ministro del Reino Unido, el jefe tanto de Inglaterra, como de Gales, Irlanda del Norte y él.

Decía,

Buenas tardes,

Les escribo para comunicarles que deben reunirse todos para discutir los aspectos analizados el día de hoy y acoplarlos a las características y necesidades no sólo de sus países, sino también del sistema británico. Inglaterra los esperará en el edificio del Parlamente a las 18:00 horas para llevarla a cabo. Es menester que asistan puntuales.

Gracias

Al final estaba el nombre del jefe y la fecha, aunque eso le tuvo sin mero cuidado. ¿De qué debía preocuparse si ya había obtenido el empuje que necesitaba? ¡Ahora solo tenía que pegarse a su hermano hasta que la reunión en el Parlamento empezara!

Echó un vistazo a la hora, leyendo que eran las 2 y 15 de la tarde: Tenía tiempo ¡Mucho tiempo! Todo iba por buen camino.

Ese día estaba siendo especialmente afortunado, lo que le pareció buen augurio.

-Al parecer, no podrás volver tan pronto, querido~

Glen seguía leyendo el mismo mensaje en su celular, y apenas terminó. Volteó para mirarlo, un poco fastidiado, aunque su inexpresivo ceño no permitía asegurarle nada.

-Parece que no… Debes tener suerte, te has salido con la tuya.

-¿A que sí? ¡Pues bien! Me estoy hospedado en un hotel cerca de aquí, ya sabes, no quería quedarme con el idiota de Inglaterra. Podemos almorzar allí, si quieres- Dijo lo último casi ronroneándole al oído, pero lamentablemente, aquello no pareció causar nada particular en su acompañante, o al menos no algo que él pudiera percibir.

Lo vio considerarlo un poco antes de aceptar apenas moviendo la cabeza. Habló, de repente -¿A qué se debe tanta invitación formal? No sueles ser así, y es un tanto molesto.

Si había otra cosa que adoraba de él, era su _encantadora _sinceridad y avidez para afrontar cualquier situación.

Ah~ Le parecía sumamente refrescante; sin duda la persona más interesante que había visto en la larga historia de su vida.

-Todo se debe a que esta es una ocasión formal.

-¿Y cuál podría ser ella?

-Verás, es que hoy me he propuesto enfrentarme directamente a algo que tenía pendiente desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

-Interesante, supongo.

-Será toda una hazaña.

-Bueno… después de todo, decían que hay que apreciar la valentía, ¿no?

Era él mismo quien le estaba diciendo eso, y era algo que no podría creer. ¡Claro! ¡Seguro era consciente de lo que quería hacer! Y habría sacado aquella época en donde se creó el momento justo para decir algo así.

Y sí, ahora lo sabía –más aún tomando en cuenta lo anterior- que en aquel entonces no había sido una afirmación tomada al azar. Algo dentro de él le hacía querer pensar que, en efecto, aquellas palabras remitían a una especie de aliento en cuanto a su posición.

¿Cómo no le habría gustado pensar que su hermano lo retaba a luchar por lo impensable, por ese amar de conquistar difícil y de naturaleza furtiva que ya tenía bases desde aquellos tiempos lejanos?

No tenía forma de asegurar que lo último fuera de esa manera, más sí podía evaluarlo al aproximarse y desplazarse hacia atrás, hacia aquella época de hadas y dragones, de magia, duendes, gnomos, espectros, unicornios y toda criatura fantástica, de ninfas y sirenas, de constante exploración y nuevo conocer.

Específicamente hacia un día soleado dentro de un denso bosque en quién sabría donde. Sólo estaban ellos dos, cientos de años atrás, rodeados y acompañados únicamente por los inmensos y frondosos árboles que tapaban el cielo. Escocia ni siquiera era Escocia, y Gales apenas era algo de lo que sería en el futuro, eran casi unos niños. Ambos llevaban ropa distinta, en un justo contexto y tiempo distinto. Llevaban capas largas, botas de piel, arcos enormes y aparatosos, sus flechas, y sus respectivas espadas envainadas y aseguradas a los lados de sus caderas.

Con cierto temor, pero decididos, se adentraban al bosque, poniendo sus cinco sentidos en cada tronco, rama y piedra en el piso, atentos a cualquier tipo de movimiento fuera de lo normal. El crujido de las ramas frente al viento y el silbido de éste contra las hojas era lo que más perturbaba su tranquilidad. Sabían del peligro latente, y por eso mismo seguían penetrando en el lugar, sin siquiera pensar en retractarse.

¿Por qué tomarse tantas molestias? Porque tenían un solo propósito: Querían encontrar el nido de un dragón.

Y no, no era cualquier tipo de dragón. Se trataba de un dragón de fuego inmenso, gris, con piel de roca y ojos de reptil tan verdes y brillantes como las esmeraldas. Quienes lo habían visto aseguraban que con una mirada paralizaba, y que con un rugido te encontrabas fulminado. Para cuando te atacaba no tenías forma de escapar.

No era una criatura con la que se pudiera negociar, sin embargo, no tenían ninguna intención de matarlo.

La fascinación de su hermano por los dragones era muy grande, y a pesar que la suya no contara con la misma intensidad o que su inclinación a asesinar era en buena cuenta mayor, no llegaba a contemplar hacerle daño a una criatura mágica. Al final, todos ellos habían crecido con eso, y al ser parte de ellos, hacer daño terminaría matando de a pocos esa parte distintiva que tenían las todavía no naciones celtas.

Harían algo un poco más constructivo, pero no menos cruel para con el reptil: Sustraerían uno de los huevos que llevaba, pues lo necesitaban para algún tipo e ritual o cosa que en la actualidad ya no se le venía a la mente, honestamente.

Sabía y entendía toda esa magia, la respetaba, y mucho más a la magia que no comprendía únicamente la magia de las hadas y los conjuros, sino todo eso, cada cosa que sentía y configuraba de formas que no podían tener explicaciones de aquí y ahora, o explicaciones exactas de alguna causa capaz de ser conocida. ¿Y qué abarcaba aquella magia que pudiera ser tan importante o tan difícil de conocer? Abarcaba algo que ni siquiera él podía explicar, por el mismo hecho de ser él quien lo sentía: El más profundo cariño por una persona de la cual se había enamorado profundamente.

Aceptaba que desde esa época ya estaba enamorado del ojioliva, y la verdad, había sido una cosa muy sencilla pues, ¿Quién podría resistirse a esa forma de ser tan malditamente insensible? Él, al menos, no encontraba la forma posible de hacerlo.

Y lo más divertido era que éste lo rechazara constantemente, amenazándolo incluso con darle la espalda a él y a sus sentimientos. Eso, precisamente, era lo que lo había mantenido tras él por todo ese tiempo: la constante amenaza de salir del campo de visión del apático Gales y que se atreviera a pasar por alto su sentir lo hacían estar tras ese objetivo continuamente, siendo que vencer aquel obstáculo propio de su carácter sea en donde se halle el continuo duelo.

Su espíritu no era fácil de quebrar, y que estuviera allí con él, atento no sólo a los peligros sino también a cualquier seña corporal que pudiese darle algo a entender, era prueba del constante esfuerzo que hacía por no dejar su objetivo de lado.

-¿Sientes eso?

Dijo en aquel entonces, percibiendo cierta aura poderosa y bestial. Glen, con su habilidad natural a la hora de tratar a los dragones, asintió despacio, mirando hacia adelante.

-Sí. Ha de estar muy cerca.

-Demasiado, diría yo.

-Solo queda un poco más. No hagamos ruido, pisa con cuidado.

Puso lo que colgaba de su capa detrás de sus hombros para hacer más fácil la movilidad de sus brazos y hacerse paso por las ramas y arbustos por medio de sus manos enguantadas. Se acercaron por dos caminos separados, pero muy próximos el uno al otro. Fue cuestión de minutos para que finalmente llegaran al umbral de un claro que se observaba, en su caso, desde la parte trasera de dos arbustos pegados al suelo, mullidos, que les sirvieron para esconderse y visualizar al reptil que dormía pacíficamente, planeando alguna treta para conseguir robarle el huevo.

-Es más grande de lo que pensé.

-Tienes razón…

Calcularon la distancia que los separaba: Unos aproximadamente 30 metros los mantenían todavía distantes, sabiendo lo que venía. Debían acercarse si es que no querían volver con las manos vacías y hacer que todo el esfuerzo al recorrer el bosque se perdiera inútilmente.

-¿Qué es lo que hacemos?- Preguntó Gales, rompiendo el silencio en el que de había caído al estar observando a la criatura mística al frente. Acomodó la espada en su cadera y miró a Scott, esperando escuchar lo que tuviese que decir, al ser él el estratega.

- Simple: Iré a distraerlo directamente, y me ocuparé de él en lo que tú recoges lo que necesitamos.

Lo dijo tan seguro y tan ensimismado en el potencial peligro, que hizo que Glen se sorprendiera y acalorara un poco.

-¿Estás seguro? Sería arriesgado… Tendrías que sobrellevarlo sólo y—

-Sí, estoy seguro- La sonrisa confiada y traviesa que le mostró no terminó de desconcertarlo; no obstante, terminó cediendo, sabiendo que el peculiar brillo en esa mirada y el aire orgulloso que ya se desplegaba no podían tener antagonistas. Cuando Escocia decidía algo, no faltaba más para que aquello fuera llevado a cabo. Eso era ya parte de su sentido común, cosa ya conocida.

Se limitó a mostrar una ligera sonrisa casi imperceptible, y suspirando, dijo –Bueno- Normalizó su tono de voz y se limpió un poco la camisa, algo nervioso -Después de todo, dicen que hay que apreciar la valentía. Supongo que aprendiste eso, ¿verdad?

Escuchó una débil risa y recibió una mirada desafiante que lo dejó sin palabras, algo muy raro por ser él como era –No, no es así. No es cuestión de sólo ser valiente, lo importante es ser _temerario_.

Y sin decir más, salió de la protección que les brindaba la planta y se escabulló sigilosamente hasta un árbol que se levantaba al lado del nido. Agarró una roca del suelo y antes de lanzarla al dragón y echar a correr, le regaló una de sus características sonrisas de lado más un guiño.

Esa fue una de las pocas lecciones que realmente habían calado en el cerebro del ojioliva, y para sorpresa de él –aunque no lo supiera- había perdurado a lo largo de todo ese tiempo. Antes que su mente se remontara a los posteriores sucesos de ese día, o antes que pudiera volver a corregirlo con lo mismo que había dicho en aquella época, la voz de Glen lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y, sorprendido, entendió el efecto que sus previas palabras habían tenido sobre él.

Sonrió un poco, irónico. Escocia no pensó que él aún se acordara de eso, y lo imitó. Escuchó perplejo aquella señal que le decía que ha habido tiempos en los que aquel fascinante ser le había puesto su altiva atención.

-Disculpa: Olvidé que lo que realmente se aprecia es ser temerario.

El pelirrojo apenas parpadeó, feliz con eso y animado –por razones de las cuales no estaba seguro- a hacer lo que quería y hacerlo sin esperar más.

Dios… Sabía que deseaba a Gales. Ni él mismo podría tratar de convencerse de lo contrario. Mucho menos estando así con él…

-Veo que has aprendido algo de tu hermano mayor.

-¿Te sorprende?

-Un poco, supongo.

-Pero allí está el gusto, ¿no? Es decir, ser temerario es en buena parte atenerse a lo inesperado.

-Y a lo confuso. Más que nada cuando uno no sabe realmente como actuará el fenómeno con el que se está enfrentando.

¿Por qué no le sorprendía la connotación sugerente de cada enunciado que emitía? Primero estaba lo de haber recordado algo que en su momento también había sido sugerente –sólo que por parte de él- y luego estaba el aparentemente haber entendido el objeto de deseo y cuya conquista representaría la hazaña.

¿Acaso ya sabía exactamente lo que quería? ¿Sabría que Scott Kirkland deseaba a su hermano sin verlo como tal y que consumar ese deseo era, precisamente, lo que se habría propuesto que no pasaría de ese día?

Tal vez sí, y con eso nacía una nueva incógnita: ¿Por qué, aún teniendo esa actitud que destilaba cierto conocimiento en cuanto a los fines de su actitud, no terminaba aceptándolo o rechazándolo según conviniera?

Escocia tenía en ese momento más de un motivo para considerar que se había expuesto; sin embargo, aún no podía cantar victoria o tener que olvidarse del asunto por completo. Aquello lo frustraba a sobremanera, y sobretodo cuando recordaba lo que sabía al dedillo, y eso era que su hermano era alguien que no podía ser más directo.

Entonces podría pensar que todo lo hacía para no dejar el reto perecer, llegando hasta el punto de enfrentarlo implícitamente, sin que fuese suficiente retarlo.

Como le excitaba eso… No le era fácil encontrar la manera de contenerse, su lenguaje corporal lo traicionaba y de seguro que ya había puesto el lascivo gesto pervertido.

¿Qué más podría esperar? Escuchar las palabras que sonaban como hermosa melodía, apenas percibir ese interés que pasaba por desinterés pero que ya no podía ocultarse, y más que nada, tenerlo cerca, caminando fuera del antiguo edificio, luciendo tan bien como siempre lo estaba en sus mejores y peores momentos, con su fino cabello, sus ojos y su piel, de nuevo Glen, dejándolo cada vez más adicto… Todo era demasiado, y él se traicionaba al no poder aguantar cuán maravillado estaba por todo lo que podía sacar de aquella imagen.

¿Qué tan ridículo podía ser que no pensara eso por ocasiones, sino cada maldita vez que lo veía? Claro, eso era lo que decían del enamoramiento. Era absolutamente ridículo, pero demasiado acertado, y no era posible para él dejar escapar las sensaciones que fastidiaban sus razonamientos.

Ya era demasiado tarde para huir de todo ese arsenal de cosas que tenía en su pecho, lo que era harto complejo y hasta una desgracia cuando se sentía acorralado por el problema y entre la espada y la pared de rechazos e indiferencias.

-Estás demasiado pensativo como para realmente realizar eso de lo que tanto haces gala.

Se encontraban a las afueras del complejo privado, cruzando la calle, siguiendo la dirección del lugar que necesitaba para que todo fuese perfecto y sin ningún tipo de interrupción. Escocia sintió el renovado deseo de apretujar su mano entre una suya, mas se contuvo, pues sabía que ya habría tiempo para los andares cogidos de la mano y la confianza en el otro: Todo tomaría un lugar una vez que el enfrentamiento tuviera un ganador absoluto, y ese tenía que ser él.

Así, deseaba que Gales lo enfrentara y retara con todo lo que tuviese, para que el botín del triunfo le supiera más sabroso. Estaba listo para todo tipo de desprecios, insultos con la mirada y situaciones en blanco, siempre y cuando él fuese el único que pudiese enfrentarlo también.

Era una regla: Ambos se enfrentarían con lo que estuviese a la mano para asegurar sus posiciones. Era una pelea continua, aunque nadie lo dijese: Glen usaría todo su carácter para tentarlo y desanimarlo, hacerlo ver como un simple idiota y un impulsivo, al tiempo que él jugaría con los movimientos sucios que fuesen necesarios para hacer caer esa pálida voluntad que parecía impenetrable e imperturbable.

-Es que acabo de darme cuenta que es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

-Si es que aún piensas en arrepentirte, no tendría sentido.

-No lo pienso. Es sólo que ya he llegado demasiado lejos, y aunque quisiera huir, ya no podría: Estoy parado justo al frente de lo que quiero vencer, romper, y no hay marcha atrás, porque ya me ha congelado a su lado. No podría regresar.

-¿Acaso nunca entendiste qué representaba pararse en frente de todo eso? Debiste haber sabido su significado…

¡Pero claro que conocía el significado!

-Sí que lo conozco.

El significado de permanecer como constante para alguien de ese tipo era el de terminar quebrándose o comenzar a congelarse. No había más, era hecho, y él estaba allí para formar el ejemplo de aquellos efectos.

-Y sin embargo nunca temblaste…

-No podría haberlo hecho.

-Admirable, ¿no? Te aconsejaría que no te preocupes, todo acabará pronto.

Él seguía hablando con el mismo tono lineal, sin presentar algún tipo de problemas. Llevaba los ojos entreabiertos por la luz que le daba en la cara, apuntando al frente, sin sentir la necesidad de voltear. Por otro lado, Scott no podía estar más perturbado, a punto de saltarle encima o de exigir explicaciones para calmar el calor dentro de sí. Luchaba por que no escapara nada que lo delatase, y lo hacía bien, aunque no lo sintiera, lo que permitió que el ojioliva pasara por alto ese nerviosismo suyo.

Sin pensarlo más para no arruinar su fachada, sacó un cigarro de su bolsillo y lo prendió al viento con un encendedor, con eso ya más tranquilo. Le ofreció uno a Glen sin hablar, con una mueca y una seña. éste aceptó el ofrecimiento, tomando el cigarro y el encendedor de la mano de su hermano. Hizo lo mismo y le agradeció con una pequeña reverencia, luego miró al cielo, dejando al pelirrojo con la libre voluntad de observar su perfil detenidamente.

Unas incontenibles ganas de besarlo le invadieron entonces, más todavía por la forma en la que él se llevaba el cigarrillo a la boca y los dedos lo retiraban de ella. Podría haberse quedado contemplándolo por cerca de dos milenios más, ardiendo como llamas de fuego dentro del frígido hielo que era su relación.

-Quizá tu corazón está comenzando a congelarse, también.

Él lo sabía, y era probable que lo hubiese sabido incluso antes que él mismo. Eran ocasiones como esas, cuando se abandonaba parcialmente la actitud distante, las que llegaba a valorar de verdad. ¡Bueno! No era para tanto, pero de alguna u otra manera si llegaban a él. Nunca dejaba de animar la plática tranquila y el bajar la guardia, sin percibir, aunque fuere por un solo momento, la mirada que le interrogaba con desprecio si era verdad que pensaba pararse en frente sin más y desafiarla, que lo tragaba y vomitaba una y otra vez sin parar.

-Eso pasó hacía mucho, hermanito.

-No es algo que escapara a mi conocimiento, Scott. Aunque igual…

-¿…Aunque igual…?

Para cuando preguntó, ya se encontraban en las puertas del hotel, esperando para pasar. Escocia abrió la puerta y dejó al menor entrar primero para luego seguirlo, ansioso por conocer la respuesta, atento a cualquier cosa que él fuera a decir.

-Olvídalo.

No lo olvidaría, eso era claro. Agarró el ritmo del ojioliva al caminar, aceptando que sería más ventajoso si no le insistía, ya que eso podría derivar en algo realmente tedioso, más cuando se tomaba en cuenta la buena consideración que él le había dado a la petición de acompañarlo. No querría espantarlo, ¿verdad? Eso era fundamental.

Iba a guiarlo hasta el comedor cuando recordó que necesitaba bajar unos papeles que tenía en la habitación, pues planeaba avanzar con la latosa tarea del Primer Ministro mientras almorzaban algo y así ahorrar el mayor tiempo posible para lo que se venía. Paró de repente y el otro hizo lo mismo, haciéndole la implícita pregunta con el seño.

-Olvidé unas cosas en la habitación. Creo que tendremos que ir a bajarlas, ¿vamos?-

Scott empezó con el paso ligero sin siquiera esperar que Gales le respondiera. Se tranquilizó al escuchar el sonido de los zapatos haciendo eco contra el suelo detrás de él, y pronto lo vio caminando a su lado, subiendo las escaleras y recorriendo el pasillo mientras que buscaba la llave en alguno de sus tantos bolsillos. Todo eso tomaba lugar paralelamente a que pensamientos extraños invadían de a poco la mente del menor, sin que Escocia lo supiera, por supuesto.

Y lo que más le había gustado saber y que había hecho el coste de la ignorancia aún mayor, era que todas esas cosas, incluyendo los sentimientos, sensaciones y deseos, eran tanto un desafío para él como para el pelirrojo. Glen no era para nada tonto o inocente en el sentido de los razonamientos rápidos: había sido capaz de distinguir el tipo de rumbo que las cuestiones con su hermano mayor estaban tomando, y desde el primer momento de la realización, supo el tipo de rol que jugaría en aquella historia. Lo que quería no era lo mismo que el otro, por lo mismo que los sentimientos eran distintos.

Para él, Scott era algo que no debía escapar de la constante evaluación, algo que debía der tentado por el puro placer de verlo retorcerse, o quizás por una especie de orgullo y vanidad que quería mantener para sí mismo. Tales cosas, a pesar de ser tan sustanciales como parecían, tenían un fondo que apuntaba a algo más directo y que se satisfacía con una única cosa: Que sea Escocia mismo, pues, quien alimentara toda vanidad y orgullo, por no tratarse de alguien tan vano o poco interesante como solían ser la mayoría de las personas. En realidad, desde hacía mucho había existido algo concerniente a su hermano, algo que peculiarmente le causaba prejuicios reconocer. Primero lo supo, y aceptarlo tomó su tiempo; de ahí que decidiera seguir con su juego, prometiéndose esclavizarlo a través de sus ojos, de cada mirada que pudiera regalarle o cada palabra desinteresada que soltara para ver qué pasa. Ello siempre funcionaba, como ahora, con el único designio de dejarlo a la expectativa.

Escocia siempre era tan seguro, tan libre de hacer lo que quería sin que su conciencia lo detuviera para agachar la cabeza ante las consecuencias. Él, de alguna u otra forma, quería eso, aliarlo a algo y, por primera vez, hacerle bajar la cabeza. Sabía bien que despedazar al otro era un objetivo que ambos tenían en mente, con él queriendo despedazar esa esencia salvaje y hacerla bailar en la palma de su mano, y Scott queriendo encenderlo en llamas, derretirlo, sacarlo de su lugar y quebrar su esencia tanto más frívola y calculadora.

Siempre había tratado de guardar cierta distancia y ver sus efectos desde lejos, y por algo ese día todo estaba pasando de forma distinta, sin que ni siquiera él quisiera controlarla. Que su hermano le saliera con esas cosas, con cada vez formas nuevas de llamar su atención, le causaba cierto deleite, sin duda. Tenía que aceptar que era muy creativo con todo eso de invitarlo o de zanjarse la fecha de ese día como _deadline_. ¿Qué podría esperar? Después de todo, su gente era la del empirismo y la máquina a vapor, y cómo olvidarlo, los de los polémicos y extravagantes comerciales de Irn-Bru –que no le gustaban pero que sí encontraba curiosos- así que se suponía que él tuviese que ser propenso a innovar constantemente las formas de abordarlo. (1)

Y eso era bueno para él, ¿no? No sabía si sí o si no, sólo que estaba bien con eso, por lo que mostrar resistencia u optar por desaparecer sería innecesario.

-Pasa- Ordenó el pelirrojo cuando ya había abierto la puerta, esperando a que él entrase. Gales pasó tranquilo, visualizando la amplia habitación, demasiado ordenada como para que le perteneciese a su hermano, lo que lo hacía sentir un poco desfamiliarizado con el contexto. Abandonó esas opiniones al momento que Scott entró y corrió hacia el escritorio que descansaba a un lado de poca luz en el cuarto, en donde desesperadamente buscó lo que necesitaba por entre un montón de hojas y libros. Al parecer no encontró nada allí, ya que pronto pasó a rebuscar entre sus maletas, y luego a los veladores en los lados izquierdo y derecho de la cama. El ojioliva tomó asiento en un pequeño sillón cerca a la puerta, esperándolo mientras trataba de leer los apuntes que había conseguido de la reunión. De pronto oyó silencio, a lo que levantó su vista hacia Escocia, que estaba parado, observándolo atentamente. Se veía como si estuviera pensando arduamente e incluso contrariándose; sin embargo, permaneció inmóvil, como si esperara a que el menor fuese capaz de decodificar el sentido de todo ese titubeo.

Dio directamente con sus ojos, como lo había hecho tantas veces. Empero, aquella vez percibió algo diferente, amenazante, como nunca había percibido. Se paralizó y sostuvo la vista, esperándolo, investigando su imagen para saber que tenía en mente, para acceder a él.

Extrañado, pensativo como siempre, rápidamente vio medio perplejo como su hermano mayor se le acercaba, decidido, un tanto desesperado. Pronto se encontró de alguna manera demasiado acelerada para relatar, tendido en el sillón, presionado contra el cuero por el cuerpo alto y algo más pesado, de nuevo desesperado, besándolo con un ímpetu que nunca vio hasta esa parte del día. No lo rechazó y, estático hasta cierto punto, se propuso responderle, aunque algo desanimado, cauteloso. No era que no le gustasen aquellos arrebatos y la falta de delicadeza, hasta de civilidad, propios de él; mas sí debía admitir que, a pesar que fuese simple, había deseado una proposición, un anuncio o declaración. ¿Sus motivos? Pues lo hacía por el mismo deseo de verlo rendirse, ganar en sus propios términos, o alimentar el orgullo que escondía bien tras ojos aparentemente vacíos. Así que, consciente, no siguió de forma esperada el beso salvaje, algo amargo y fugaz, actuando tan apático como lo haría en cualquier otra situación cotidiana.

Scott se dio cuenta de ello, y aunque quiso pasarlo por alto, no pudo. Irguiendo su espalda para sentarse, dibujó en su rostro un ceño frustrado, molesto, hasta un poco desfasado. Miró a Glen fastidiado, quien se irguió también, siguiendo su ejemplo, y se sentó como si nada hubiese acabado de pasar.

Quiso preguntarle por qué, saber sus razones, ¡sus motivos!, comprender por qué rayos no lo había deseado tanto como él lo deseaba a él. Entonces pensó que, tal vez, ara muy ingenuo al creer que podría vencer alguna vez.

El destino de ambos era enfrentar sus sentimientos para siempre, y en aquel momento fue algo contradictorio realizar que era una cosa que no tendría fin. Tonto ingenuo.

No sabía si le gustaba la idea, o si le hería tanto que quería matarse. Lo único que comprendía era que debía enfrentarse a él en ese mismo momento, y no flaquearía. Era hora de sacar los aces, y aunque no ganara en definitiva, al menos trataría de marcar todo el terreno posible. Aquella era su política, y se respetaría, fuese quien fuese del que se tratara, incluso Glen.

Y más por Glen, porque era un fin, algo que realmente deseaba, desde su esencia y con todo lo que tenía. Lo haría por él, lo tendría. No creía que hubiese algo fuera de aquello.

-¿Cuál es el maldito problema ahora?- La voz le sonó un poco rasposa, ansiosa, probablemente tan molesta como él estaba. Gales lo miró serio, sin lograr dar a entender ningún signo de afectación, lo que volvió a frustrarlo.

-No pasa nada ahora- Suspiró de forma prolongada –No es nada.

-¡¿Nada?

-Eso dije.

Él se paró de pronto, caminó de aquí a allá para contener su ira y respiró profundo para quedarse calmado. El menos permaneció en el mismo lugar, pasivo, simplemente esperando a evaluar el comportamiento de su hermano.

Tratando de ignorar todo lo que dijo e hizo, o mejor dicho, lo que no hizo el ojioliva, exhaló el aire y se puso a hablar despacio, sosegado, haciendo evidentes, sin embargo, las emociones encontradas que albergaban en su interior.

Habló otra vez, pausado –Es decir que… ¿Es decir que vienes, no, que me dices tantas cosas, ¡hasta me animas! Para que al final tengas que decir que no es nada? ¡Pero fue algo, idiota! Y si no te gusta, puedes irte a la mierda, no me importa- Frunció el seño con severidad, y cruzando los brazos, se volteó hacia un costado.

Glen no tomaba muy enserio lo que decía ya que, en buena parte, no lo decía completamente enserio. Creía tanto como él que no se podría mandar todo al diablo, porque, de nuevo, ya era tarde. Una relación que no estaba formalizada como tal pero que tenía un trasfondo tan largo –aunque no aceptado por sus protagonistas- sería complicada de sacar del pecho. Por eso, quizás, dejó sus deseos de seguir jugando con el carácter explosivo de su hermano, pues además, ya lo estaba viendo retorcerse, afectarse, aceptar su amor por acciones antes que por algún calificativo que lo halagara.

-Deberías calmarte Escocia. No te tomes las cosas tan a pecho.

El pelirrojo se volvió a él y se acercó, casi ido, y bruscamente lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa, jalándolo hacia sí hasta que quedara parado.

-No soporto tu puto comportamiento- Sus dientes casi rechinaron, el agarre sobre la tela se apretujó aún más y sus ojos ya lucían como segregando veneno.

La luz se había apartado y por la posición del sol en aquella hora –sumadas las cortinas cerradas- la habitación había caído en una especie de penumbra, en la que resaltaban, más que cualquier otra cosa, sus ojos que ardían a través de la oscuridad. Gales miraba y sabía que no era suficiente, queriendo más de él, queriendo de él todo el odio que fuese posible porque eso le hacía pensar que así lo amaba, lo deseaba. Su fin era hartarlo hasta quebrarlo, y así, no había lugar para retractarse de jugar con su carácter, o alguna otra cosa de él, que le pertenecía casi por derecho, a las que vencería por y con derecho.

-Sé agradecido que sea así.

Escocia lo oyó, y a pesar que primero no lo entendió, no tardó en darle un sentido a sus palabras. Primero lo tomó como una ofensa –ya queriendo tomarlo por la fuerza-; sin embargo, lo reconsideró y pensó que tal vez tenía relación con todo lo que le había dicho, con el constante azuzar sus emociones y el siempre presente desafío.

Tal vez lo había querido así, es decir, había querido mantenerlo a la expectativa por algún motivo que no se le ocurría. Pronto se le vino a la cabeza junto con todo, con por fin entender que ese 'sé agradecido' no era gratuito, sino justificado: Anhelaba pensar que aquello apuntaba a la idea que su comportamiento –tan frío y aterrador, a veces, o tan provocador y animado, en otras- respondía más que nada a mantenerlo allí, siempre, teniendo que aceptar que había caído en la trampa.

No le importaba mucho, no obstante; al menos no cuando parecía tentarlo tanto y tan profundamente, alimentando la raíz profunda de un amor que sabía no conocía límites ni de tiempo ni de nada, y que estaba dispuesto a esperarlo una eternidad, aunque no fuese respondido y tuviera que jugar el papel de orgulloso. También pensó que, en todo caso, el ojioliva también debía agradecer, ya que había encontrado a un cuerpo lo suficientemente duro como para resistir su frialdad que quemaba como fuego.

Si eso le daba tanto, entonces sí, estaría agradecido por haber encontrado un digno contrincante.

-Tú deberías ser el que agradezca-

-No lo haría-

-¿Insatisfecho con algo? Vamos, que Scott te puede hacer considerar cualquier cosa que no te parezca~- Los susurros en su oído, ya tan cerca de una de las partes sensitivas de su piel, logró erizarle los vellos del cuerpo, algo que el mayor logró notar, triunfante, un poco acelerado.

Sintiéndose con la autoridad renovada, mató la distancia que separaba sus labios de los otros. Gales mostró resistencia al comienzo, pero pronto se rindió. Pensó que la guerra no se definiría si perdía una batalla, ya que había ganando muchos y todavía contaba las que aún iban a venir, sintiendo que el beso, el apego de sus cuerpos, y la forma en la que ya lo tenía contra la pared eran demasiado como para resistirlo, más cuando había notado la mirada de comprensión que le decía que por fin había entendido el propósito de cuanta frase había abandonado sus labios ese día.

-S-Scott…

El juego de labios pasaba a ser más caliente y húmedo, lo que creó el momento preciso para que Escocia aprovechara y corriera una mano por la cintura de Glen, quien suspiró ya bastante entusiasmado. Usó el suspiro de placer a su favor y logró con rapidez deslizar su lengua hacia dentro de su boca, que sabía medio dulce, a té, algo de tabaco y menta.

El deseo por el control no tardó en entrar a tallar en la contienda, mientras que el menor intentaba empujarlo hacia atrás para obtener una posición más cómoda. Él lo entendió y, sin desprenderse del agarre que tenía alrededor de su cintura y hombro, fue retrocediendo lentamente, hasta que estuvieron al borde de la cama. Volteó sus posiciones justo a tiempo, logrando que el otro estuviera de espaldas al mueble y él en frente, lo que le dio la oportunidad de empujarlo hacia el colchón, hundiéndolo con su cuerpo en el algodón y la suave tela de las mantas.

Optó por quedarse sobre él, con sus palmas y sus rodillas soportando su peso, siendo capaz de ver el fino rostro, la piel ligerísimamente bronceada, los ojos verdes, los labios que lucían apetitosos y esa expresión de sorpresa y expectativa que lo excitaba tanto. Atacó una vez más los labios, lentamente primero, y luego de forma voraz, anhelando devorarlo gradualmente hasta que no quedara nada de ellos y que fuesen únicamente suyos.

Ambos se estremecieron a penas, sabiendo que lo inminente sucedería, aún sin confesiones o aún si la aceptación de la derrota. Lo deseaban, eso era suficiente, como siempre era suficiente para dos amantes que ya se encontraban juntos.

Sonriendo entre el beso, ansioso, y con la tentación en la boca del estómago, fue bajando lentamente por su barbilla, su cuello, su clavícula. Repartió tiernos y violentos besos, marcó como deseó, jugó con la carne y succionó en cada espacio que no hubiese conquistado anticipadamente. Pegó más su cuerpo, sin parar, hasta que no hubiese nada que los separara. Fue abriendo la camisa al compás que iba dejando caricias labiales en cada tramo de piel que se descubría con cada botón que se perdía, hasta que llegó al final, en donde le quitó la prenda por completo.

Pasó las manos por el pecho, el estómago, la cintura. Ya hasta había olvidado para qué fue a parar a ese cuarto, por qué no estaban comiendo, o qué tendrían que hacer más tarde. Nada importaba si podía pasarse el tiempo así con él, y nadie lo detendría.

Regresó a los labios, y entre ósculos y más caricias, puedo tantear la manera en la que Gales, desesperado pero cauteloso, indagaba el primer botón de la camisa que ahora él llevaba, fallando en hallarla por lo concentrado que estaba en no perder el control del beso que por poco perdería.

Escocia casi rió por verlo así y se tomó la molestia de desabotonar su ropa él mismo. Lo hizo en segundos, siendo un experto en ello. Nada rompió la atención que los dos traían en el roce de bocas, en las caricias, y hasta en los gemidos que trataban de arrancarse sin ningún disimulo, no hasta el momento en el que él sujetó con firmeza la pretina de los pantalones de su hermano, determinado en que se perdieran de una vez.

Lo hizo exactamente como lo planeó, sin nunca descuidar los demás roces, la piel bajo el tacto, o los movimientos que apenas marcaban un vaivén que animaba a sus hombrías.

-Ahh~- Un corto gemido escapó su garganta, alentando a Gales para tomara su cinturón también, implícitamente demandando que se lo quitara.

No había forma de no adorar eso, o cualquier cosa que sucediera y que lo tuviera a él como centro. Sería estúpido no aceptar que lo amaba, no a esas alturas. Tampoco lo hacía sólo por el sexo, y no era cuestión de escapar a todos sus sentimientos para obtener un placer efímero. La verdad que escondía era que deseaba amarlo plenamente, aunque se hubiese callado todo. Quería tocarlo, quebrarlo, hacerlo suyo, sentir que dentro de su helada imagen existía una flama que no dejaría se extinguiese.

Lo amaba, y mucho. No escaparía de eso, y no escondería toda la pasión que despertaba tenerlo así en ningún tipo de acción. Sería libre para amarlo esa noche, y lo amaría para ser libre, para quitarse el peso de encima y la voz que lo relegaba a pensar lo peor de él y disminuir sus posibilidades, quienes también yacían olvidadas.

Recogió su pantalón y su ropa interior, besándolo en el cuello, pasando una mano por su cadera y la otra masajeando su ya acentuada erección, ávido de ser la causa del más sublime de los placeres. Su hermano dejaba que hiciese lo que quería, abrazándolo por el cuello, gimiendo cuando lo creía necesario o cuando no podía contenerlo, recitando su nombre, entregándose y exhibiéndose. Rozó suavemente el miembro de su hermano, buscando darle algo de dulce placer a él también. ¿Era lo justo no? De todas formas, ambos sacaban provecho de ello, y ambos lo disfrutaban a más no poder.

Lento, tranquilo, sin embargo apasionado, fue llegando la hora en que cambiaron a la posición precisa para que Escocia pudiese penetrar en su interior, apuntando hacia su entrada, deseoso, no sin antes haberlo preparado como se debía, rozándolo más, acariciándolo, amándolo y enamorándose más con cada jadeo que sonaba como música para sus oídos.

Le besó casi todo, y con muy poca delicadeza terminó por introducirse entero, soltando un gruñido que combinó bien con un doloroso gemido. No paró de moverse, yendo a tono con el vaivén que ambos seguían sin cansarse, despacio, lento, acelerado y hasta rápido, en donde ninguno permanecía tranquilo, no si podía jugar con cualquier parte del cuerpo en donde sintieran cosquillas y deleitoso goce.

Scott estaba agradecido que el ojioliva fuese tan complicado y difícil, porque eso mismo fue lo que le hizo caer en cuenta de lo encantado que estaba con él, con todo lo que lo rodeara. Glen lo hacía porque, muy por el contrario de lo que quería oír, podía darse el gusto de saber que alguien estaría allí para él, lo que es tantas veces innecesario pero fundamental. También lo amaba, mucho, desde su cabello rojo hasta su gusto sádico, sus bromas de doble sentido, su bipolaridad o su disposición a molestar y regañar la existencia de otros. A veces le gustaba su acento tosco, o la forma en que se expresaba de ciertas cosas, como caminaba, como cambiaba de humor tan rápidamente, su rostro, su cuerpo, sus maneras tan peculiares que querer marcar terreno cada vez que se encontraba cerca.

Ninguno quiso aceptar sus sentimientos, y aunque profundos, muchas veces no lograban filtrarse a través de las capas tan duras rodeadas por su personalidad. Era casi siempre contradecirse o molestarse; en su caso, mantenerlo en la expectativa, y en el de él, demostrar de las formas más bruscas que se interesaba, como cuando lo insultaba o amenazaba para ir a un pub o para que lo ayudase con algo, guardando en el fondo su puro interés.

Las estocadas, que reproducían tan bien sus interacciones, era como ellas, fuertes, violentas, cargadas de esos sentimientos tan enérgicos que se prefería no decir. El placer, el calor en el ambiente y todo, desde cómo seguía besando su cuello hasta como él acariciaba su cabello pelirrojo, lograron quebrar –o derretir- aquella parte fría que lo envolvía, lo que ocasionó que, entre más gemidos y quejidos mezclados con la respiración acelerada y el corazón queriéndose salir del pecho, finalmente tuviera la urgencia de oírlo, de saberlo, de ganar en esas condiciones que disminuían su victoria pero encantaba a su espíritu.

-S-Scott ahhh d-di-dilo…

Él soltó un suspiro grave -¿Q-Qué d-digo?

Gales aprovechó para mirarlo a los ojos, y con el primer y más superficial contacto, por el brillo, la forma, el propósito en ellos, supo a lo que se refería.

La parte que en él rugía en ese momento se suavizó, extrañamente, al verlo y sentirlo como no lo había sentido antes, considerando muy seriamente que no se equivocaría si lo decía, porque ya no había forma de perder.

Hundió el rostro en su hombro y, aumentando el ritmo y la profundidad del vaivén, logró hacerse de las palabras, que no habían sido ni un poco difíciles de encontrar –Te amo.

El ojioliva esbozó una discreta sonrisa y volvió a dejarse llevar, intentando poner su cerebro en blanco para solo dedicarse a disfrutar del momento. Contribuyó a hacer el vaivén y la fricción más deliciosos, alcanzando el orgasmo casi al unísono de su hermano mayor.

Terminaron exhaustos y se tendieron cómodamente en la cama, con Escocia abrazándolo posesivamente por los hombros. Permanecieron en silencio un rato, mirándose, pero sin necesariamente decir algo. Sentían demasiado en ese momento, y todo era difícil de explicar, cobre todo cuando ya se encontraban con las emociones más templadas y necesitaban exponerse el paso del trato coloquial con el que comenzó ese día a al apasionado sexo que acababan de tener.

De todas formas parecían poder explicarse mutuamente con el simple hecho de estarse mirando, y a pesar que no se llegaba a nada, daba la impresión que lo entendían todo. Nunca sería tan simple, y siempre habría en todo aquello algo que se les escapara de las manos, como cuando Scott volvía a besarlo y él le respondía, mucho más entregado, complacido.

Ambos habían ganado –a su respectiva manera- ese día, sin que eso significara que la guerra estuviese vencida. A Glen aún le llamaba el poder de verlo corroerse, y al mayor todavía le llamaba tenerlo como un constante reto que sólo él podría vencer.

Y que él lo mirara ahora con esa sonrisa tan traviesa en el rostro y que preguntara por 'otra ronda', no quería decir que el ojioliva aceptara del todo lo que él le ofrecía, o que dejaría de ponerlo en constantes contradicciones. Que este aceptara nunca significaría que había caído por él. No, para nada. Ese era su constante reto, ¿no?

Se sentía bien, de todas formas, estar así. Bajar un poco la guardia, tan solo por un rato, sería bueno.

* * *

Ese día nunca terminaría de tener sorpresas.

Compartían uno de los tantos juegos de labios que ya había tenido hasta entonces cuando se dieron cuenta que faltaban nada más ni nada menos de 15 minutos para que empezara la reunión que tendrían con sus _queridos_ congéneres que formaban parte del Reino Unido.

Apenas tuvieron tiempo de ducharse y de cambiarse, y claro, llegaron tardísimo y les calló una amonestación tremenda no solo por haber llegado tarde –cosa que iba muy en contra de los principios de cualquier caballero británico y del uso que formaba parte de la idiosincrasia del reino- sino también por no haber presentado ningún tipo de informe.

No obstante, ver el rostro que pusieron tanto Inglaterra como Irlanda del Norte cuando los vieron entrar tomados de la mano y con el gesto tan calmado y hasta risueño no tuvo precio.

¡Bien! Al final, había conseguido algo bueno. Y eso era lo de menos, porque sabía que después de aquella odiosa reunión, de los gritos del idiota inglés y del regaño del Ministro, podría ver el rosto de Gales y besarlo de repetida vez tanto como quisiera, jurando llegar a vencer todo lo puesto en la contienda. Derretiría, con el tiempo que tomase, aquel hielo que ardía en llamas y que era su hermano.

Por ahora debía tratar de mantenerse tranquilo mientras le llamaban la atención, y era más fácil, porque ahora Glen le tomaba la mano y lo hacía tranquilizarse, como siempre lo había hecho.

Y ahora, siempre lo haría.

* * *

(1) Jajá! XD Bueno, esto fue puesto en parte al azar y en parte deliberado. Veras~ No es para nada obvio –aunque a veces lo olvide y crea que sí- que existan estas posibilidades con Escocia. Siempre pensé que se trataría de un personaje muy ingenioso, a pesar de su carácter y su sadismo, que más lo relaciono con el cierto carácter violento que tenían las tribus celtas en Escocia. Muajajaja Y por qué ingenioso? Bueno, creo que por eso, por los intelectuales escoceses. Sabías que existió una ilustración escocesa? Yo me enteré el año pasado y me quedé como 'que genial!' de donde salieron gente como David Hume (el mayor exponente del empirismo, que me daba mucha risa no porque no tuviera razón sino porque le gustaba 'contrariar' XD Además que era elitista y mamón) o James Watt con su máquina a vapor o Adam Smith como padre de la economía moderna. Hasta le decían a Edimburgo la Atenas del norte! *W* Es graciosísimo, porque incluso se ven las relaciones que tenían con los intelectuales de Francia y eso. Ah, y lo del Irn-Bru! Has probado? Es una bebida escocesa. Yo la he buscado aquí pero hasta ahora no encuentro ;( Vi varios de sus comerciales en youtube y sus afiches publicitarios, que son muy creativos y hasta raros.

Jejeje… Yo queriendo darle un sentido a ciertas características de los personajes XD Tú que opinas? Uno se puede encontrar con muchas sorpresas~


End file.
